What's With In
by h2o48
Summary: Just story on the Aftermath of "Apple of Discord". Cute EzekielxCassandra story. If you want me to make more I'd love to. Enjoy!


***Don't own the show or any of the characters (Wish I did)/ENJOY! **

**What's With In**

With Flynn gone Eve could finally reorganize his-, or she should say her new desk. A mix of sorrow crossed her mind "Oh Flynn", she thought as a solitary tear stained her cheek. She quickly wiped it off.

"Twas better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" Jenkins announced across the room. She smiled and shook her head "It's none of your business" she shouted. "You may kiss and not tell but I know everything that goes on in our annex" he said in a snarky tone.

Eve, being an amazing judge of character heard something she didn't expect. She casually walked closer and eyed him cautiously "So now it's our annex huh". "No, no, no it was merely a um effort of comfort at your grieving" he uttered before hastily leaving. Once again she caught an act of kindness from him. Taking a glimpse at the fake flower still in her hand she thought "The library may have chose me to protect those three but I will always be his guardian".

.

.

.

"Hello Rebel" Ezekiel said to to the ginger haired female with her face buried in a rather old book. Scarlet marks sprout up in her cheeks and she sighed embarrassingly "Jake told you didn't he", she said. "Yup, with every dirty detail, how is it that you all decide to go all evil and have fun without me" he said slyly. She laughed sarcastically "I guess I need you around more than I thought".

"Wow call the newspapers, our little genius was wrong-" he announced theatrically before catching something from her "-wait did you just say you needed me". The light scarlet turned on her face turned to a deep red "What no I meant uh I um meant we, you the team". "Wrong again love, I think you're losing it" he continued.

She was so uncomfortable, at the moment she thought her 'brain grape' would explode. She was never really good at these time of situations, during her teen years her parents thought social interaction would delay cognition development. On the outside she looked she was about to faint which he noticed "Cassie you Ok, is it another 'grape attack' " he said holding her shoulders to check her condition.

It just made it worse, "I can figure figure out an ancient labyrinth and almost take over the power grids of Europe, but I nearly lose myself over him" she thought as she quickly regained her sweet composure. "I'm fine, I didn't know you cared" she said giving them a little personal space. "You don't know a lot about me love" he retorted. "Oh please, I'm sure I can solve you like any other problem" her voice called as she was again trying to read.

A devilish idea came to his even more devilish mind. He snuck over to her pretending to try and read along with her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her small waist causing her head to whip around and stare in befuddlement. He took the moment of distraction as an opportunity to do what he does best.

He swiped her book as fast as he ran off with it. "Ezekiel stop it, come back" she yelled speed walking over. "If you're so smart find a way to get from me" as he ran all around the room. She started to play along "Could you be any more immature".

That's how it started, it was like a game of tag two children were playing in a field. Each time Cassandra even got close enough to get her book he'd spin and she'd miss. The strange thing was she was laughing the whole time. Since she became a Librarian (or at least partially) her life became an adventure and Ezekiel Jones was another dash of craziness. "Oh don't give up now you almost got it that time".

It's true she could have stopped and gotten another book and canceled what ever this was. "Why am I having so much fun, and why is he doing this anyway" her mind raced as she did around the library. "So close Cassie just a little further" he teased from the bottom of the stairs. He bolted toward to balcony with her hot in pursuit. She tripped a little going up but kept going and formulated a plan to end this.

At the top she perfectly angled a kick of chair that blocked his way nearly toppling him. His agility came in handy and he turned with his back to the railing. And Cassandra was there in front of him as a barrier, they weren't technically touching but they we close enough to feel one another's panting breaths. Ezekiel, once again going on instinct, tilted his head downward a bit eliminating any personal space that was left.

"Nice plan love, what now?" he whispered still breathless. She felt another panic attack coming but fought it off getting another idea. She gave him a cute smile while she bit her lip a little. Slightly standing on her tippy toes, she pressed her chest against his. One small hand of hers trailing around his neck in a soft almost tickling movement. Her other hand gently grabbed his left shoulder slowly moving it downward to his hand where her long forgotten book still dangled.

He could smell her strawberry lip gloss from this distance, it was fogging up his head. Her original plan was to try an take her book back while was distracted but that didn't work out so well at this point. Their foreheads touched, both shut their eyes anticipating something more. Their lips touched for about a millisecond before a shout was heard.

"Jones, have you seen Stone anywhere?" called obviously not seeing Cassandra from her angle. "No, not at the moment, have you checked Canada or how 'bout Africa" she gotten used to his comments and left as calmly as she entered. He looked back, to his surprise Cassie had already gotten her book and was planted on her previous seat. Her head was down but he could still make out out a blush, he sighed and before heading off to bed he looked back at her still reading and thought "Next time".

**Hope you enjoyed/Until next time!**


End file.
